


Replace Frogs

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King's eyes widened the minute he viewed Frog holding a stray frog.





	Replace Frogs

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King's eyes widened the minute he viewed Frog holding a stray frog. A sudden scowl materialized. ''You obtained animals instead of lots and lots of pretties?'' The Sewer King turned to three pet alligators and nodded. He smiled as they pursued Frog. Stray frogs appeared and covered him.

 

THE END


End file.
